Needed
by SageStormAshes
Summary: Oneshot- I will add more! Alex and Justin in the forest looking for the stone of dreams. Justin realizes how much she needs him, and how much he needs to be needed by her. Fluff. It will have more added later! Please read! I'm new:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's SAGE! :) This is my first quick oneshot but I am working on an amazing Joey/Chandler fic! (Friends)- I will add more into this little lext later! **

**Disclaimer: It's a Disney..**

**Because he loved her. Facade. Needed. **

"But how do you know Justin! What if we don't get the stone of dreams? What if we can't get mom and dad back?" His sister sighed, her head dropping in what he had never wanted to see in Alex: Defeat.

No no no! This was not as planned. And he loved plans, but Alex giving up on him in the middle of their quest was not a part of it. He had it all planned out. They would have a great family trip, Alex would do something dumb to upset their parents, he would swoop in and save the day, once again reminding the world (his parents) of his superiority over his siblings. Alex had screwed over the plan by wishing for his parents to never had met. He really didn't think she could have messed up a plan that she was supposed to mess up in. Then again she had been thwarting his plans since the beginning.

Since he was a young boy when his mom had brought home a baby girl who grabbed attention. When she bursted in on all of his friends and made them like her more than him. When she tricked him, annoyed him, bothered him but mostly when she needed him.

He felt his sister shudder by his side. They sat in the middle of the dark lush rain forest with all the blooming flowers and the dew of used magic in the air. They sat surrounded by the demise of the whole Russo family but Justin Vinchenzo Pepe Russo couldn't see anything but her.

"Because it's us, Alex, and it's what we do. You screw up and I save you." _And you make me needed._


	2. What if Game

**Hullo :P It is sage! I am basically going to take every sentence in the one shot and turn it into a chapter! Thanks so much to ALL 71 of you who viewed my story! I'm not being sarcastic! EEEP! Review? Take pity on the girl with zero reviews. If you review you can help me choose how to do chapters! **

**Sentence for the chapter: ****"But how do you know Justin! What if we don't get the stone of dreams? What if we can't get mom and dad back?" **

* * *

><p>Justin Russo had been playing a game for a very long time. It was a never ending game to him. He had always been, well, more of a <em>hesitant <em>choice maker.

Whenever a decision arrived he usually discussed the pros and cons in his head. _What if I eat the chicken tonight? What if I leave my door unlocked? What if I blow 200 bucks on a Captain Jim Bob Space Cadet? _However, when it was a large decision to make, his half Italian half Latino brain couldn't hold all the possibilities, so he had started using graphs or charts in his room. He wasn't OCD, he was _thorough. _

Even in his magic, he put all of his energy into deciding exactly how to wave the wand or if the "r" sound in a spell was to be elongated or rolled. He could spend hours on each wave of a wand until he got it just right. All he was trying to do was reminding the world (his parents) of his superiority over his siblings. He wasn't OCD, he was thorough.

He and his younger sister differed in an uncountable number of ways but the biggest difference was how they played the game.

She was the rush decision maker, the "hmmm... well... I probably will get grounded for this so... HERE GOES." She jumped, then thought. She lead with her heart, not her mind. She constantly relied on others to save her and she was COMPLETELY SECURE ABOUT IT!

She was to please herself and her alone. He strove for ribbons of accomplishment, trophies, and praise. She could care less if she had diplomas on her walls or her picture in the paper. She forgave herself and tried again. She was a light force, an energy. She decided what please her and what did not, and more often than not did she speak her mind about her opinions. She decided what satisfied her and what amount of work was "the accomplished" amount. Justin, he couldn't do that. He needed those flimsy pieces of "proof" to feel good. It was a security blanket.

His biggest problem was his what-if's with magic. Alex was a little fairy, dancing and flying with her magic. Gracing the world around her. She was an adrenaline junkie from magic. She didn't contemplate trying different spells in a panicked situation. She jumped and fought. She let the magic consume her and empower her.

There was a difference between the textbook knowledge that Justin could spit out about magic like the wiznet. There was the indescribable feeling of magic coursing through your veins and the spirit lift and you feel yourself give it your all. The knowing you are doing something right because it feels so _right. _

That was the magic that made Alex strong and Justin weak. It was the magic that made Justin play the what-if game a million times in his head as he practiced endlessly in the night. The reason Alex constantly teases him when he made a mistake. It was the feeling that always made him doubt himself. Because, to be honest, the feeling of magic becoming you, was literally indescribable, because he had never felt it.

He would once realize that and he would try to make that magic empower him, like it did her. When he did, he would be there. And Alex wouldn't know what to do. **He wasn't OCD, or thorough. He was trying to hard.**

* * *

><p><strong>Déjà Like it? ;) Review? Ideas? Flames? All are welcome! <strong>


End file.
